


Best pillow

by xXFluffyFunXx



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The Lego Movie, The Lego Movie 2, tlm2 - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 04:14:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18843424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXFluffyFunXx/pseuds/xXFluffyFunXx
Summary: A little one shot of Rex and Emmet.Rex has being working really hard recently and is super tired, enough to pass out on top of Emmet!





	Best pillow

It was noon, Emmet hummed as he was knitting a scarf for Rex, a little surprise he had planned for him as he was working hard recently. Rex has been going on a lot more missions recently to try and earn even more money than usual. The reason to why though is unknown to Emmet which was intended to be that way as Rex planned on saving up enough money for an awesome birthday present for him. Even if Emmet was clueless about all this, he felt that he deserved a little treat for all the hard work which is why he was making him a nice warm scarf.

The door suddenly then flung open and Emmet placed his knitted scarf on the table and turned to see who it was. It was Rex! And boy didn't he look like a mess.

"Rex!" Emmet called out with a big smile, happy to see him.

Rex's eyes were barely open as he turned to look at the slightly shorter and more chubby male. "Hey kiddo." Rex muttered as he let out a big yawn.

Emmet knew that Rex wasn't himself immediately, he was clearly working way too hard and desperately needed a nap. "You look really tired. Maybe you should rest." Emmet said, concern written all over his face.

Rex only scoffed at this however and stood up straight as he was slouching just seconds ago. "Pfft! Napping is for plebs!" He called out, intentionally rising his voice to try and make it seem like he still had plenty of energy.

Emmet only frowned to this, he himself takes plenty of naps if he over worked. "Oh." He said sadly, of course, Rex didn't notice the look of disappointment on Emmet's face as he was way too tired to think straight.

Rex then went to sit by Emmet on the sofa and he stretched a muscular arm around Emmet's shoulder. Seeing the not yet finished scarf resting on the table Rex wondered what it was and asked about it. "What're you working on here?"

Emmet looked at the scarf and picked it up, his eyes were wide as Rex pointed out his gift for him. "Oh! Well I wanted it to be a surprise but...since you were working so hard recently I made you a scarf!" Emmet explained with a big heart warming smile as he showed his present off to Rex.

Rex blushed slightly at this, a handmade gift for him? Now that's gotta be one of the sweetest kinds of gifts to receive. "Geez, Em. Ya didn't have to go wasting your time making that for me." Rex said bluntly.

Emmet only shook his head and placed the unfinished scarf back down. "No no! I wanted to!" He insisted, a look of determination on his face.

Rex only chuckled slightly as he held the remote for the TV which stood before them. "Anyways, did ya wanna watch some TV?" Rex asked and Emmet nodded with his usual big smile.

The two sat together as they watched TV. However not much seemed to be on at this time and Rex was mostly flicking around. Emmet didn't mind, he was more focused on making his scarf for Rex. After a moment however, Emmet looked up to see Rex barely had his eyes open and the remote was slipping out his hand. Noticing this, Emmet took the remote and turned off the TV and he then placed his work on the table.

"Are you ok, Rex? You look like you're about to pass out!" Emmet cried, clearly worried.

Rex's eyes snapped back open and he turned to look at the worried man. "Yeah, man...I'm fine." He said with a yawn. 

He then looked at Emmet. He looked soft and warm, cozy even. Rex's eyes fluttered as he found himself lightheaded and he then rested his head on Emmet's slightly pudgy belly. "Just gonna rest here for a bit..." he managed to mutter out before immediately falling into a deep sleep.

Emmet was shocked to see this sudden turn of events, Rex Dangervest, the toughest guy he's knows was fast asleep on him! Emmet even blushed a little as Rex snored softly, this was all just so sudden! Poor Emmet wasn't really sure about what he should do, should he just leave him be or should he try and carry him to bed?! Even if Emmet were to try and take Rex to bed, he isn't exactly strong enough and Rex was quite heavy. Thoughts of all kinds came rushing to Emmet's head, ideas of what he could do but then of course he thought of all the outcomes as well if he tried anything. He didn't want to wake poor Rex after all as he was awfully tired. So, Emmet gave in and decided to just hold still and let Rex sleep on him. He wasn't too sure why he was so flustered but he was, something about it being Rex, specifically Rex, resting his head on his tummy was just so strange to him. He felt nervous and excited? 

'His hair looks so soft...' Emmet thought to himself as he stared. He had his hand held back, resisting the urge to pat Rex. Rex snored softly and smiled in his sleep even. He nuzzled Emmet's belly a bit and turned his head slightly, his actual face now rested in it! He even moved his arms and wrapped them around Emmet's waist! Treating him like he was only just a pillow, in which at this case he probably thought he was. Emmet found his heart racing as Rex was now not only resting his head on his belly but he was also hugging him as he slept! 'Oh gosh, oh gosh!' Emmet bit his lip as he watched Rex cuddle him as he was in a peaceful slumber. He was so sure at this point he completely forgot were he was sleeping, he probably didn't even know he was asleep on Emmet to begin with as he simply passed out almost straight away!

It's been a good 10 minutes now, for Emmet it felt like a good hour, each second felt like an eternity as Emmet wondered more and more what he should do. Rex snores became more heavy at this point, clearly he really needed this. Emmet was a flustered mess but he also couldn't help but find to to be highly adorable. Gaining that little bit of confidence, Emmet began patting Rex's head softly, not taking a moment to think it could possibly wake him like earlier as he was desperate at this point. Rex however didn't wake up to the soft pats but actually seemed to enjoy it as he purred in his sleep. Emmet smiled and it was then that he felt himself growing even more confident to this situation and continued to gently pat Rex.

45 minutes pass.  
However now that Emmet has grown comfortable it felt like time didn't pass by at all. Strange how quickly things can change. Rex then slowly opened his eyes and let out a yawn. He got up but then furrowed his brow, confusion written in his eyes as he scanned the room. He then looked down to the place where his head was resting, Emmet's belly. 

"GAH!" Rex cried as he sat back, his face went completely red as he realised what happened. "W-Was I-" he then looked down, red as the ripest tomato and he swallowed the lump in his throat, utterly embarrassed about this entire situation. "Damn..."

Emmet only smiled a little as he held both hands on the flustered man. "It's ok, I didn't mind. You really needed it!" He said with a soft smile.

Rex found it hard to look him in the eyes so he continued to look down but managed to croak out a thanks. "T-Thanks."

Emmet only smiled and even giggled a little, he found Rex quite cute when he blushes. Nice to be able to turn the tables for a change. "No prob! If you ever feel tired again, you're more than welcome to sleep on me." Emmet said, oh how much he hoped he would do so again.

Rex cleared his throat as he turned his head up again, however instead of looking at Emmet, his eyes darted to the side. "Y-yeah I might consider it. It is nice and warm after all...and soft. Didn't think being that little bit fat could come in handy."

Ignoring the rude comment Rex just said, Emmet only giggled and pulled Rex in for a hug. 

Rex gulped as he imagined what people may say to this, Rex Dangervest cuddling Emmet's chubby belly? Why they would never let him hear the end of it! "Don't tell Lucy about this ok?! Or anyone else for that matter!" He practically begged.

Emmet only smiled, it was so funny to see the most confident person he knows get so flustered. "I won't, it'll be our little secret." 

Rex squinted his eyes as he leaned in closer to Emmet, trying to appear more intimidating. "I mean it."

Emmet only laughed as Rex was hardly threatening due to his red face and big puppy eyes. "I promise, Rex! And you know me, Emmet Brickowski never breaks a promise!"


End file.
